Devices such as payment systems may have multiple components that are connected to each other through physical cables such as USB cables. These components may communicate with each other over the USB cables, and in some cases, may communicate time-critical or sensitive information over the USB cable. In the example of a payment system, a customer and a merchant may share item selections and other information over the USB cable. Payment information such as credit card information may also be transmitted over the cable.
In a number of situations, a payment system that utilizes a USB cable for communications may be located in an area where electromagnetic interference (EMI) is encountered, for example, from motors of devices such as coffee grinders. In such a situation, the EMI may cause fluctuations in the signals that are being transmitted over the USB cable. In some instances, this may result in the corruption of a data signal being transmitted over data lines of the USB cable. Communications may be lost or unintelligible. In some instances, a USB interface of one of the components of the payment system may cease to function properly as a result of the EMI.